shadowhuntersfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Don't Come Over (Canción)
Don't Come Over es una canción de la cantante Jess Penner que apareció en el episodio The Mortal Cup de la serie Shadowhunters: Los Instrumentos Mortales. Historia La canción aparece en la escena en la cual Clary se reúne con Simon en una cafetería y finge estar triste por no haber podido entrar a la Academia de Arte de Brooklyn cuando en realidad era una broma, debido a que sí lo había conseguido. Letra ::Original: ::Da, da, da, da, da, ::Da, da, da, da, da, daaa ::Da, da, da, da, da, da ::If you were a clock ::I'd be the hands ::If you were the tide ::I'd be the sand ::And I'd be the sun ::If you were the trees ::But you are just you ::And I am just me ::We follow along those similar lines ::Yeah we can't break away ::But our eyes they want to ::What is it like on the other side ::you're turning away ::But you're dying to know ::Ahh a ooo ooo ::Let me tell you ::It's beautiful ::La, La, La ::But you can't go back ::And Naa, Naa, Naa ::Cause your skin gets cracked ::So if you don't want to see ::What's inside honestly ::Don't come over ::Da, da, da, da, da, da ::Da, da, da, da, da, daaa ::Da, da, da, da, da, da ::I slip off my shoes ::You take off your coat ::But you didn't bring me ::What I wanted what I wanted most ::A porcelain frame ::No photo inside ::Your all polished up ::But you still, you still hide ::So we follow along those similar lines ::Yeah we can't break away ::But our eyes they want to ::What is it like on the other side ::you're turning away ::But you're dying to know ::Ahh a ooo ooo ::Let me tell you ::It's beautiful ::La, La, La ::But you can't go back ::And Naa, Naa, Naa ::Cause your skin gets cracked ::So if you don't want to see ::What's inside honestly ::Don't come over ::And if you don't want to hear ::How much I love you dear ::Don't come over ::Yeah if you just want to stop ::Breaking my little heart ::Don't come overLetra obtenida de Musixmatch ::Traducida: ::Da, da, da, da, da, ::Da, da, da, da, da, daaa ::Da, da, da, da, da, da ::Yo tú fueras un reloj ::Yo sería las manos ::Si tú fueras la marea ::Yo sería la arena ::Y yo sería el sol ::Si tú fueras los árboles ::Pero tú eres solo tú ::Y yo soy solo yo ::Seguimos a lo largo de estas líneas similares ::Sí, no podemos separarnos ::Pero nuestros ojos quieren ::Saber cómo se siente el otro lado ::Tú estás apartándote ::Pero te estás muriendo por saber ::Ahh a ooo ooo ::Déjame decirte ::Es hermoso ::La, La, La ::Pero no puedes regresar ::Y Naa, Naa, Naa ::Porque tu piel se agrieta ::Entonces si no quieres ver ::Lo que honestamente está dentro ::No vengas ::Da, da, da, da, da, da ::Da, da, da, da, da, daaa ::Da, da, da, da, da, da ::Me quito mis zapatos ::Tú te quitas tu chaqueta ::Pero no me trajiste ::Lo que quería, lo que más quería ::Un marco de porcelana ::Sin foto dentro ::Tú todo pulido ::Pero todavía, todavía oculto ::Entonces seguimos a lo largo de estas líneas similares ::Sí, no podemos separarnos ::Pero nuestros ojos quieren ::Saber cómo se siente el otro lado ::Tú estás apartándote ::Pero te estás muriendo por saber ::Ahh a ooo ooo ::Déjame decirte ::Es hermoso ::La, La, La ::Pero no puedes regresar ::Y Naa, Naa, Naa ::Porque tu piel se agrieta ::Entonces si no quieres ver ::Lo que honestamente está dentro ::No vengas ::Y si no quieres oír ::Cuanto te amo, cariño ::No vengas ::Sí, si tú quieres parar ::Rompiendo mi pequeño corazón ::No vengas Escuchar thumb|left|300px Referencias 1 Categoría:Banda sonora de Shadowhunters